Sunset
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: Two years after the final battle, Ron and Hermione are going strong. Ron decides it's about time to take the plunge. DH spoilers. R&R  RHr of course!


Just a short one shot I wrote on a whim one night while I was meant to be doing an essay, so much more interesting! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter )

-------------------------------------

Her mouth was dry. Her breathing sharp and shallow. Tingling in the corner of her eyes told her tears were welling up. She couldn't believe it. After all this time. All the pain, all the fights, all the heartache, it had been worth it after all. They had been through so much together. Six years of school, one horrible year of being fugitives, fighting dark wizards, the loss of loved ones. It had all become better after that though.

Ron, Harry and herself had returned to The Burrow after the battle which would determine their fate. The fate of witches and wizards. The fate of the world even. Though it had not quite been the happy place it had once been after the loss of Fred, but it still gave her the comfort she needed before travelling to Australia to bring her parents home. Ron had, of course, been a big help, despite his state of depression. He had become such a sweet, loving young man over the year they spent on the run. When he had stated that he actually understood her views on SPEW during the final battle, she knew that he was the one she would be with forever, throwing herself into his awaiting grasp, something she had wanted to do for so long.

Ron and Hermione had begun to date soon after the war had ceased. Their relationship had been awkward to start, not knowing what to do or where to begin. Within a week they had become completely comfortable around each other, often sneaking into each others rooms at night, or into the barn while they were 'gardening' for some intimate time together, something that they did not get much of.

Their once childish relationship had developed into a mature one over time. Two years on Ron and herself were living in a small apartment on the edge of London. They had begun to talk about raising a family now, though they knew they were still too young at the mere age of twenty, and they did not want that burden upon them until after they were married. But now, the daunting times of wedding planning and child bearing did not seem so far away after all.

Ron knelt on one knee, holding her hand gently, but firmly in his left, a small box revealing a beautiful diamond ring in his right. She stood with her mouth open slightly, tears forming in her eyes. So this is what it had all been about?

Earlier in the day, Ron had ushered her out of the house hurriedly, looking slightly more flustered than he usually did. His ears and cheeks had been pink, temper slightly on edge and arms shaking. He had ordered her to change into her best dress robes before taking her by side-along-apparation to a stunning cliff-side over looking the beach at sunset. A marquee had been set up, shimmering from a spell Ron had cast upon it earlier. Wine and a beautiful meal was set a small table, lit with candles, red and white rose petals scattered upon it.

She had been just about through her helping of dessert when he had walked over to her, kissed her softly on her lips and knelt down before speaking the words, those beautiful words.

"Hermione Granger; you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and not just literally. You are the sweetest, funniest, smartest woman I have ever met and I love you more and more every day. The moment you threw yourself into my arms that night, I knew that this day would come. Hermione, will you marry me?"

She had lost her voice, tears of happiness had begun to stream down her face, she had never been so happy in all her life and she couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck and leant in for a deep kiss. She never wanted this moment to end. This moment of euphoria. Her body was tingling and the tears in her eyes seemed as though they would never stop falling. She pulled herself away from Ron's lips, but only far enough to be able to look into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Ron's face spread into a wide grin and his ears grew red. "Blimey!" was all that could escape his lips and he leant in to kiss his fiancé's soft lips again.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading ) Please review! It's so depressing seeing how many hits your stories have had and no reviews! Criticism is accepted! I wrote this on a whim, once again, so I don't expect anything too great! )

- Beffy-Boop )


End file.
